ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited
The ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited is a new-model mass-production aerial combat mobile suit developed by ZAFT to replace the aging AMF-101 DINN. Notable pilots of the GOUF Ignited include Yzak Joule, Heine Westenfluss, '''and '''Shiho Hahnenfuss. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed based on the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior as part of the New Millenium Project, the GOUF Ignited shares numerous internal components with its predecessor as well as appearing overall quite similar. However, it lacks the ZAKU's ability to use optional Wizard Packs, instead equipping a high-mobility flight pack. Armaments ;*MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" Heat Rod :The most versatile weapon of the GOUF Ignited are its two MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" heat rods, with one rod mounted inside each forearm. These rods can be used to whip a target and at the same time deliver an electric charge, causing great pain to the pilot. When the charge is delivered while the heat rod is wrapped around an object, the shock causes the object to explode. The rod, as its name implies, can also heat up to such a degree that it can slice lightly armoured suits in half. ;* M181SE "Draupnir" 4-barrel Beam Gun x2 :Mounted to each of the GOUF Ignited's forearms is a four-barreled, rapid-fire machinegun designed to take down high-speed aerial target. It is primarily a medium-range weapon, and its effectiveness at long range is limited. ;* MMI-558 "Carnwennan" Beam Sword :Similar to the ZAKU Warrior, the GOUF Ignited's primary melée weapon is stored inside its shield. In the GOUF's case, it is a compact anti-MS beam sword. This weapon has a physical blade that extends when drawn and has deploys a beam along both edges of the sword, giving it cutting power equal to that of a beam saber, while the added mass of the physical blade gives it greater momentum when swung. ;* MA-M343 Beam Rifle :A compact beam rifle that supplements the GOUF Ignited's built-in armament and is its primary ranged weapon. When not in use, it is stored on a hardpoint on its waist. ;* MMI-M182 Air Gunlauncher :An optional ranged weapon that the GOUF Ignited is able to equip, it is a shell-firing launcher similar to that of the GAT-X103 Buster, albeit much more compact and optimized for use against aerial mobile suits. When not in use, it is stored on a hardpoint on the GOUF's waist. ;* M68 "Cattus" 500mm Recoilless Cannon :The same bazooka that was originally used by the ZGMF-1017 GINN, its high power and range means that the weapon remains in service, used by the ZAKU Warrior as well as the GOUF Ignited System Features ;*MF-101C mobile escape pod :Like the ZAKU Warrior, the GOUF Ignited's cockpit block is built inside an armored escape pod loosely similar to that of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam History In late CE 74, ZAFT began the New Millenium Project: a general restructuring of its forces, the intent of which was to reorganize ZAFT into a fighting force capable of effectively countering any eventual conflict while remaining within the strict limits set down by the Junius Seven Treaty of 72. Since the Treaty banned the military use of the Neutron Jammer Cancellers, these new Gundams used conventional battery power instead, however, with the technological improvements over the years since the war's end, output and efficiency of battery power had tremendously improved. As part of the project, several new technologies were developed to adapt to the Treaty's restrictions. One of the priorities of the new Millenium Project was the creation of a new model mass-production mobile suit that would be capable of adapting its combat capabilities to suit a variety of different potential situations. This new model would also be equipped with an escape system allowing the pilot to eject from and escape the unit if if were to become critically damaged. In the beginning of CE 75, ZAFT rolls out the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior, the first trial mass-production machine developed under this project. Initially only a few dozen machines are produced, assigned to unit commanders and veteran pilots. In the subsequent months, ZAFT would roll out a second machine based on the ZAKU, the aerial combat unit ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited'.' Unlike the ZAKU Warrior, which was designed to be able to fill a variety of different roles by modifying its equipment, the GOUF Ignited is designed exclusively for a single role: aerial combat in the atmosphere, a role currently filled out by the antiquated AMF-101 DINN. Like its predecessor, however, it is also perfectly capable of operating in space. Because of its specific combat role, the GOUF Ignited does not use the ZAKU Warrior's interchangeable Wizard Packs. Instead, it is equipped with a permanently-mounted high-maneuverability flight unit and armed with a balanced set of weapons designed for anti-aircraft and anti-MS combat. One prototype unit is assigned to Yzak Joule, operating onboard the new battleship [[LHM-BB01 Minerva|LHM-BB01 Minerva]]. A second prototype is also assigned to Heine Westenfluss, which he pilots from his arrival onboard the Minerva ''until its destruction by the GAT-X388 Gaia Gundam. A production-model GOUF Ignited is also briefly piloted by Athrun Zala while on Earth as his own machine undergoes repairs. It is used by Athrun at the Lodonia Laboratory against the Gaia, alongside the Impulse. The Gaia is defeated, and its pilot is captured. A GOUF Ignited is also later piloted by Joule Team ace Shiho Hahnenfuss in the final battles of the war. The design having proven itself, both the GOUF Ignited and the ZAKU Warrior quickly enter full-scale mass production, and by the war's end would completely replace their predecessors, the GuAIZ, GuAIZ-R and DINN. '' Gallery ZGMF-2000-1.png|GOUF Ignited Prototype Unit 1, in Heine Westenfluss colors ZGMF-2000-2.png|GOUF Ignited Prototype Unit 2, in Yzak Joule colors MF-101C.jpg|MF-101C escape pod Trivia *The GOUF Ignited is heavily based on the MS-07B Gouf from Mobile Suit Gundam, ''as well as the MS-07H Gouf Flight Type. The color scheme of Yzak's GOUF is based on the former, while that of the production model is based on the latter. *'GOUF 'stands for '''G'uardian 'O'f 'U'nity 'F'light *"Carnwennan" is a weapon fron Arthurian legend, a dagger borne and used by King Arthur. While the GOUF's "Carnwennan" is a true beam sword, it is less than half the length of the Sword Impulse Gundam's "Excalibur" beam swords, and about two-thirds the length of the Storm Impulse's "Caliburn" swords.